When the Sun Sets
by seemethrough
Summary: Sakura is twenty-two and is still crying for Sasuke. [Time Travel One-Shot]


Sakura is sixteen again. She begins to have second thoughts about what she plans to do. She has no intentions of making big changes. Her future is exactly where she wants it to be. It took several years, two missing arms and a more than enough heartbreaks to get there but she got there.

She's twenty-two and is still crying for Sasuke. For the redemption he is seeking because it's the only way he knows how to be saved. His heart is healing though and she's bitter with regret that he chooses to patch up his wounds on his own.

He doesn't want her to shoulder his sins. She understands but it doesn't make it hurt any less. She couldn't do anything at twelve, sixteen and twenty-two.

So she takes a leap of faith. She's not here to change the future. She's not here to change the past.

She's here again for one reason—Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Sakura manages to convince her shishou to let her take a solo mission out in Ame to collect herbs that can only be found in the damp climate. If her shishou suspects her odd request, she says nothing.

"Be careful where you travel. We're still treading on the beginnings of war." The Godaime warns her. "I'd rather you not go alone but the village needs to retain as many shinobis here as possible." She sighs and reluctantly hands her a scroll, entailing her mission. "I shouldn't even let you go."

Sakura bites her lip. She knows everything that'll happen from this point forward. She has three weeks before Sasuke kills Danzo and declares war against the Nations. She will not stop it from happening as that is already written in stone.

"It's critical I have this herb to complete a universal antidote. It'll help prepare the medical field in the event of a war." She glances outside where villagers are rebuilding their homes and hearts.

Her mentor is silent in contemplation. "Two weeks, Sakura." She says with no room for argument.

The kunoichi nods appreciatively. "Thank you, Shishou." She turns to leave but pauses before she's completely out of the office. "Really...thank you." She says again but means so much more.

The Hokage raises an eyebrow as her apprentice leaves and wonders why her thank you feels so cryptic.

* * *

Sakura has no idea where Itachi is. She only knows where he will be in three weeks time. She moves with experience between shadows and listens to conversations amongst shopkeepers and shinobis for leads.

It takes her three days to get wind of the Uchiha and another two days to finally get close enough to sense a modicum of his chakra. She manages to trail him for another three days before she allows herself to be caught.

She's twenty-two with the experience of war and death on her hands. But she is still nowhere near the caliber Itachi is at. She's not surprised when he pins her against the ragged brick wall in a closed off alley.

She expects this but is still not ready. She reminds herself like a broken mantra that this man is a loyal Leaf shinobi until the very end.

She's staring at deep red eyes that now belongs to the man she loves and she nearly breaks. Her fingers clench in attempt to refrain herself from reaching out.

"You've been following me for three days, Sakura-san." His eyes cut sharply into her soul and she reminds herself again that she's really not sixteen and this man is loyal to Konoha forever-is loyal to Sasuke forever.

"I have." She replies, surprised by how strong her voice is despite her throat being two seconds away from being crushed. Her hands automatically clutch his wrists but she does nothing more than hold it. She doesn't look away from the man who was responsible for Sasuke's thorny road. She can't bring herself to hate Itachi though. She feels an insurmountable loss and sorrow for the both of them.

"Why?" He asks. His eyes travel to the senbon skillfully hovering a hair's breadth away from a paralysis pressure point on his neck. He remembers this pink haired girl as his brother's former teammate and friend of the Kyuubi's host.

He doesn't remember her agility at this level nor the unwavering bravery to look directly at his eyes. She is either foolish or brave—both hanging on thin lines of death.

"I wish to speak to you, Itachi-san." Sakura has little hope he will entertain her request.

He raises an eyebrow when she withdraws her weapon, sliding it back into the sleeves of her forearm protector. He regards her quietly. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

A small smile lifts her lips. "I'm not here to fight. I'm actually hoping we can do this without trouble." Her eyes shift to the hand gripping her neck. "I wouldn't seek you out for no reason." She tries to play it logically.

Itachi tilts his head, a signal that he's interested in what she has to say. He doesn't release his hold on her but loosens his grip enough so she has a little more air way. He senses no hostility or lies in what she tells him.

"Thank you." She says earnestly. "But you can let go completely. You should know that I'm no match against you."

He knows this well and slowly drops his hand but not his guard. She is only a Chuunin but he is bothered by her complacency and by the fact that the bruise of his fingerprints on her is already halfway healed. He narrows his eyes, in fascination and distrust.

Sakura notices his attention on her neck. "I'm a medic." She explains, hoping it's enough to placate him.

He is quiet for a moment before he nods. "Yes, I'm aware." He takes a step back, cloak billowing the floor. He senses that this will not be a typical meeting between the two of them. "Why are you seeking me out?"

Sakura swallows hard. She cannot escape his bloodline and is still afraid that he plays his role as a missing-nin too well. She will never forget Kakashi's comatose state.

"Five minutes." She whispers, "Just give me five minutes to say what I want without you attacking me." She needs to ensure her safety first and foremost.

Itachi considers this. He commends her for her courage or at least how well she's hiding her fear. It is something he rarely sees when he is involved. He will give her that much for making it this far.

He gives her a curt nod.

Sakura licks her lips and takes a deep breath. "I want you to know…" She pauses, brows pinching in thought before trying again. "I just want you to know that Sasuke-kun will be okay."

Itachi blinks, caught off guard by her statement.

"He...I promise you, he will find his way." She says, voice cracking with emotions.

Itachi presses his lips tightly together, finding her statement odd.

Sakura wants to reach forward to grab his hand in reassurance but she's sure she'll lose a hand or a head if she does. Instead, she places her hand over her heart. "I know you." She says softly. "You are Uchiha Itachi. S-class missing-nin. A dangerous and highly skilled shinobi." She lifts her eyes and treads even deeper. "Member of Akatsuki. Responsible for…" She swallows, tongue heavy with reluctance. "The death of your clansmen."

Sakura catches the minute change in his aura and the twitch of his index finger. "You are also Sasuke-kun's older brother. You are still his brother."

"You are still an enemy, Sakura-san. Your five minutes is fast approaching." He reminds her.

She shakes her head, "I may be your enemy but you are not mine."

Itachi is suddenly aware that this young girl knows more than the last time he met her. His eyes flash but Sakura is prepared. She's been prepared. Her arm blocks his and she's absolutely floored at his power despite his illness. She jumps back a safe distance but he is already behind her.

"Do you know something, Sakura-san?" He asks, voice tickling her ear.

She can't stop her body from stiffening at their proximity. "Perhaps." She answers just as softly. "But I cannot say." She turns cautiously and places a hand on his chest.

Painted fingernails wrap around her wrist and she is sure he can detect her heart pulsating at an alarming rate. Her chakra flares but Itachi detects no ill intent and for some odd reason, allows her to surge his body with her chakra.

Sakura closes her eyes, a frown tracing her lips. "Your illness is curable." She retracts her hand but Itachi doesn't let go. The tightening of his fingers is almost a warning.

The Uchiha is once again taken aback. No one knows the disease he carries. He suspects the Haruno Sakura in front of him is not the same girl he met in the battlefield months prior.

"My time here is up." She tilts her head to look at the sun spreading across the horizon. "Thank you. For being Sasuke-kun's brother until the very end. We won't be meeting again."

Itachi watches the medic closely. He drops his guard, deciding to put everything on the line if his deductions are right.

"Sakura-san."

Her eyes meet his and she waits, knowing and understanding.

"I have fulfilled your request and now I'd like to ask if you can fulfill mine."

Sakura blinks, surprised and then gives him a small nod.

"Please tell my little brother that he is not so foolish after all."


End file.
